


Your heart will melt like ice cream

by orphan_account



Series: oneshots and drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Carnival, Cute Date, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Cream, Literally one swear word, M/M, a bit of throwbacks, and its from renjun, black pepper level of spicy, consider this an epilogue for something i didn't write, i can't even with myself, i wrote 1k of fluff and regret nothing, like literally just fluff, that's my troupe yall, which means is actually not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno takes Jaemin for a date at the carnival.(Basically, an epilogue for a fic I’ve never written.)





	Your heart will melt like ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea too don't attack me

On their 3rd month of officially dating, Jeno takes Jaemin out for a date.

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence, they’re always going out on dates. Even when it’s a social gathering, the couple manage to make it time of their own, effectively making every single other person breathing the same air third wheel. 

(“If I ever have to see you two together in a room, I will combust and drag you two into it.” Renjun smiles sweetly, voice saying otherwise. “When I told you to date, I didn’t mean for you to merge into the same person, at least _stop fucking making out in public with me around_!”__

_ _Jaemin melts into Jeno, settling himself into the older’s chest. “You can join if you want to.” he offers a grin of his own, lips red and slick._ _

_ _Renjun screams in disgust.)_ _

_ _This date was different: one at the carnival, a place Jaemin mentioned he used to love as a kid. Jeno is sure the other never kept track, but the exact date was the day they first met, the day he first felt curious about Jaemin. Not love at first sight, but a call, a little voice in the back of his mind that said “I wonder who he is?” _ _

_ _Their hands are linked together, the younger bouncing in front, leading Jeno everywhere and stopping at the smallest things. Jeno smiles along, asks questions and making comments to show that he’s paying attention, cooing at how the brunet’s eyes light up, mirroring the flashy signs and neon lights all over the place. The sun had set slightly, coating the sky multiple shades of faint reds and oranges, cool air surrounding everyone contrasting the sunny days._ _

_ _He knows he couldn’t have escaped his fate of roller coasters. When Jaemin looks at him with a devilish smile, he shrugs and says, “I’m not scared.”_ _

_ _The piercing screams says otherwise, but at least he could ask for kisses and hugs for compensation. That’s a price he’s nearly (very) willing to pay._ _

_ _Jeno is about to deny Jaemin when he spots another ride, but once he shows his puppy eyes, Jeno knows it’s a lost battle. He might even say it was the eyes that he fell in love first, the curve of his upper eyelid, the shape of those almond eyes and its warm brown colour. Who can say no to those eyes? _ _

_ _Not Jeno, apparently._ _

_ _One more ride and they come to a compromise of no more coasters for the night. They resume walking aimlessly around the fair, smiling and pointing. Every single ripple of laughter drives Jeno’s heart into overdrive. To say he loves the sound is an understatement- he craves it, lives of it, needs it. He needs Jaemin, needs him to feel complete, to fill the gap in his heart which he never knew how._ _

_ _Their story was not flawless. Tears unknown to each other were shed, arguments that hurt more than physical wounds, and times they were forced to be away. Lack of courage, knotted tongues and clouds of doubt overshadowed their hearts. Jeno knows they’ve came far, and they have further to go, and knows that he will definitely have to cherish Jaemin. His Jaemin, who promised to be his forever._ _

_ _And Jaemin will keep him forever, providing all he can give. He will light the world on fire to see him smile, and step on the ashes to hear his laugh, and light it again to feel his touch. The one who completes him, grounds him, his anchor, his wings that allow him to fly and secures him. His other half._ _

_ _He knows that one day they will be separated. It may be death or a change of heart. It is inevitable, and there is nothing they can do to avoid such fate. _ _

_ _So, he smiles. Knowing that for now, the love of his life is next to him._ _

_ _Jaemin stops walking to look at his boyfriend. His lips quirk up and press a soft kiss to Jeno’s lips. “What’s got you smiling like this?” _ _

_ _“You, love.” Jeno doesn’t waste his affection on other words, instead opting to pull the younger closer to him by his waist. He doesn’t miss the pink dusting his cheeks, visible under the resting sun._ _

_ _Jaemin playfully shoves the older. “I’m going to get ice cream. Come with me.” Jeno complies, smile never leaving his face, eyes crinkling into crescents that Jaemin loves._ _

_ _As usual, Jeno gets chocolate while Jaemin gets green tea, both ice creams on sugar cones, dribbling on their hands like a child’s. In the middle of an ice cream fight and non stop giggles, Jaemin motions to the half-finished cone on Jeno’s hand. “I want to try that.”_ _

_ _Jeno hands out his cone for the younger boy to take a bite, but it was never taken: Jaemin takes one look at Jeno, eyes flickering to his lips, and gently takes his chin with a slender finger. Leaning in, he doesn’t waste time before prodding Jeno’s lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Jeno lets him, and Jaemin slides in with a soft sigh, tongue sweeping over his mouth. The older boy is too shocked to move and by the time he reacts, Jaemin is pulling away with a smirk. “The ice cream tastes good, by the way. Sweet enough. But I think you taste better.” _ _

_ _“Oh my God.” Jeno uncharacteristically whines. “What did you do.”_ _

_ _Jaemin scrunches his mouth, looking pleased with himself. “Paying you back for the time you kissed me in front of the whole school-” He was cut off by Jeno, eyes glazed and hooded, immensely different from moments before, lips pressing onto his, licking the corners of the younger’s mouth before resuming the kiss. Jaemin’s hands finds way to his hair, grasping, pulling him in even closer, ice creams long forgotten. Jeno is demanding, physically towering towards the younger boy, yet grip strong on his waist. They break away, panting, catching their breaths, resting their foreheads against each other. _ _

_ _Smiling, Jeno’s eyes crinkle. “You know, green tea isn’t bad either.”_ _

_ _Jaemin is too flustered by what they did in public, under the watch of the public eye. But the way Jeno looks at him, like he’s the only thing that matters on the world, is enough to take away everything else too. The older cups his cheeks, stroking the defined bones underneath his eyes, eskimo kisses so sweet that no desserts could ever rival. Just the two of them, standing under the fallen sun, blue hues taking over the reds. Jaemin giggles. "Thanks for remembering, Jen."_ _

_ _Jeno's smile grows wider as a response. They stay like that, smiles on their face neither tried to hide, and fall in love all over again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a prompt I had about half a year ago and I stumbled back across it? I haven't stanned NCT back then, and I'm a sucker for nomin, so why not.  
I know I haven't been very active because I'm a student and I have training all day long so people please don't attack me and I hope y'all enjoy this. Would very much appreciate comments and kudos.   
-naki


End file.
